


"i love you, scott."

by slushies_and_bullets



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slushies_and_bullets/pseuds/slushies_and_bullets
Summary: stiles' final letter to scott





	

we met for the first time at school, during our freshman year. we had algebra and biology together. we would never really talk, just make eye contact; and i would blush, turning away. the first time we talked, you approached me to ask me if you could copy my algebra homework. i nodded profusely and and walked you to my locker where i proceeded to get my notebook out, giving it to you with a shy smile. you just winked and went on your way.

i still remember when you first asked me out. you were a blushing, blubbering mess, which of course made me giggle and blush. you had a smile on your face, but in your eyes, i could tell that you were afraid; afraid of being rejected. but that glint of fear soon disappeared as soon as that simple, 3 letter word left my lips. "yes."

i remember our first kiss as if it was yesterday. you picked me up at my house and we went to yours, watching movies and cuddling on the couch under a mountain of blankets. i remember the exact moment... we looked at each other, my eyes glancing at your lips, then back up to your eyes. we both moved towards each other slowly, our lips connecting. they moved together in sync. we stayed like that for a while and i pulled away, burying my face in your chest.

the first time you told me you loved me; you showed up at my house in the pouring rain. it was around 2:00 am. you threw rocks at my window until i woke and opened it. you were down on the front lawn, flowers on the pathway, and you yelled up to me, proclaiming your love. i remember i was crying, my hand over my mouth. i ran down the stairs, grabbing a jacket from the coat hanger and throwing it on before running out the front door and into your arms, kissing you hard. 

and i remember the accident; the funeral, too. drunk driver, hit you at 73 miles per hour. you were on your motorcycle that night; you loved your motorcycle, you called it your "second sweetheart," me being your first. i remember the hospital, you were in critical condition. it hurt to look at you. you were such a sweet guy who deserved so much better.

the funeral was the worst, though. everyone wishing you condolences, saying they're sorry. sorry won't fix anything. its horrible. everyone crowding around you, saying the same thing over and over when you just want to be alone. its been a few months now, and i've realized that i don't want to be alone; i want to be with you. i'm gonna be up there with you soon, baby.

i love you, scott.

-stiles


End file.
